Naruto: OFF SCENES
by Elsie Grandewing
Summary: Ever wonder what the cast of Naruto do in their free time? Want to know more about them? Click here :D! Chappy one: All about Sasuke


Author's notes: Okay so I know I'm never gonna update my other fics … (SORRY LURKERS OUT THERE! Or rather lack thereof :O) But this isn't gonna be quite detailed 'cause I'm sick of writing stories that end up making my OCs mary sues … Oh well … Just a bunch of scenes that were not shown in the show … (Ahem ahem.)

Oh, and OOC SASUKE AHEAD. Come on, he can't be emo everytime.

Anyway, enjoy!

- - -

"WHADDYA MEAN THERE'S NO MORE KETCHUP?!" A wail could be heard from the kitchen. Sakura flinched slightly at the sudden outburst from the usually emo teen.

"Tenten forgot to buy some from the supermarket yesterday … So we're currently out of ketchup …" Sakura started, trying to avoid Sasuke's death glare.

"Bu – bu – bu – bu – NUUU …" Sasuke moaned and slammed his head onto a table.

"Angst … angst … angst … angst …" Sakura sweatdropped at the overly angsty teen.

And I thought girls were the ones with crazy hormones.

- - -

(Ahem ahem … Always wanted to make Sasuke do that XD!)

- - -

The camera zooms in onto a wooden door, with the sign "Main lounge". The door swings open and shows the entire cast from Naruto.

"HI EVERYONE!!!" The readers are greeted enthusiastically by Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, accompanied with beaming faces.

"Now we all know that a lot of fans want us to reply to those fan mails that we keep on getting," Naruto waved a letter for added emphasis, grinning at the camera. "So we decided to do so here in this blooper!" Sakura and Hinata followed on. "Now for the f-first letter from "kataneechyan"," Hinata stumbled over her words slightly, frowning slightly when the letter flap insisted to continue sticking itself on the letter. Naruto took the letter from her hand and tore it open and handed it back over to her. Hinata blushed slightly and muttered a soft thanks under her breath.

"Our first f-fan says:

How did Sasuke get hired to act in "Naruto"? And how much is your paycheck? Oh, and DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR HAIR DX!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the last comment.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HAIR EH?! IT'S IN MY DNA I DIDN'T GEL IT OR ANYTHING! ANYWAY DON'T YOU FANGIRLS LIKE MY HAIR?!! WHY DON'T YOU TRY HAVING PEOPLE STOPPING YOU ASKING, "WHATCHA TALKING ABOUT CHICKEN BUTT?"?" Sasuke took in a deep breath, and exhaled, an annoyed look on his face. "It gets, old."

…

Silence …

"Okaaaay … You're not really answering the question Sasuke kun …" Sakura added, her eyes flashing hesitation.

"He's just jealous of my hair." Neji commented, popping from underneath the couch smirking sadistically. Hinata whacked him on the head with a rolled script in her hand.

"Owwww … Schadenfreude …" Whoopsies. Neji passed out XD!

… Ahahah … Somebody get a medic to attend to him later …

"Anyway, how did you get hired to act in "Naruto"?" Sasuke pondered over the question for a while, and then gave a small nostalgic sigh. SO CUTEE XDD!

"Well … My mum came across this small ad in the newspaper about acting on some show …" Sasuke twitched in annoyance. "Has to be emo" were the descriptions I think." A few snickers could be heard from the background. "I did get a really cool paycheck," Wink wink. "But my dad ended up using up all the money for his "essential needs"." Sasuke snorted under his breath. Naruto had an obvious question mark floating above his head.

"What "essential needs"?" He questioned. Sasuke flinched at the question.

"P-p-p-porn investments …" Everyone gasped at the p word and backs away from Sasuke.

"WHAT?! HE SAYS IT'S THE MOST STABLE MARKET INVESTMENT."

"N-N-NARUTO … HE'S SCARING ME …" Hinata stuttered and hid behind Naruto's back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, LET'S GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW. HE MIGHT BE INFESTED WITH FLEAS OR SOMETHING." Sakura stated, pointing a shaking finger at him. Sasuke starts tearing up and sniffs. Naaaw …

"N-not you too Sakura _chan_ …"

"EWWW HE SAID SAKURA CHAN!! LET'S GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW."

"WAIT!!! Oh whatever …" Sasuke slouches on the couch and pouts slightly. He gives a bored look at the camera.

"Shoo now. I need to go slit my wrists and post the pictures on Myspace …" Sasuke leaves the lounge, and the last thing that the readers hear is the sound of a closing door.

- - -

-More random moments of Sasuke … And Itachi :DD!-

"… Itachi?"

"Yep?"

"… Why did mum and dad give you such a lousy name?"

"… I'll tell you a secret Sasuke. Promise not to tell anyone." Insert shifty eyes here.

"Okay :D!"

"… MUM AND DAD ARE HIPPIES."

"GAASSSP :O!"

"THEY BELIEVE THAT THE HUMAN RACE IS AFFLIATED WITH THE DOLPHINS IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN. THEY HAVE A GUILD CALLED "SAVE THE TREES, MOTHERF- -KERS"!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"… And they like weasels."

"… Yikes."

- - -

"… Sasuke? You awake?"

"Mmm … Unicorn meat …"

"Oh great he's sleep talking –rolls eyes-"

"Those are nice boots …"

"Maybe I should shake him awake …"

"I lurv you Itachi …"

"… _What_?!"

"Take off your shirt Onii san …"

"… -BACKS AWAY-"

- - -

-That small SasuNaru moment …-

"… WHY ART THOU BE EMO?"

"WOOT?! O . O!"

"Little fly, thy summer play. My thoughtless hand, has brushed away."

"NARUTO … YOU OKAY?"

"Am I not, a fly like thee?"

"… Of course you have a fly. WHAT ARE YOU, TRANS?"

"Or art not thou, A MAN LIKE THEE?"

"… ARE YOU INSULTING MY PREFERENCE OF SEXES?!

- - -

-That other small SasuSaku moment-

"Thanks for tutoring me Sakura! I owe you one :D!"

"No prob XD! It must be hard to be juggling acting and schoolwork and getting chased by fangirls everyday huh :O?"

"Not really … But I have you –SMIRK-"

"… -melts into nothing-"

"… Everytime I try to say something … -rolls eyes and walks away-"

- - -

Haha … I better stop myself here … Review if you want Naruto to be up next!


End file.
